


sounds of summer in the air

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Carnivals, Established Relationship, Fun and Fluff, M/M, Small Towns, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Midway sounds and summer nights have Dan feeling happy he'd said yes instead of no.





	sounds of summer in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phandom fic fests Summer Sounds flash fest.

“Why are we doing this? It's fucking hot as balls out here and there are _people_ , Phil.” Dan mutters to Phil's back as they wander along the midway, his hair gone curly beneath his cap. Why the hell is it so goddamn **hot** in the States?

Oh, he knows why they're here. They're here because of Phil and his stupid face, with his hopeful blue eyes and that fat bottom lip pushed out into a pout. He'd looked at that face and found himself saying yes when he'd meant to say no.  
  
So here he is following Phil from stall to stall, listening to his excited exclamations over the food and the games and even the rickety rides, with their metallic rattles and clanks mixing with the screams of the fools risking their lives on those deathtraps.  
  
“Dan! They have elephant ears!” Phil said, nudging him with his shoulder. His face is bright and happy under the gaudy lights, all the little signs of stress that touring has left there melting away, and Dan can feel a reluctant smile growing on his face.  
  
“Phil, what the actual hell is an 'elephant ear'?” he laughed, finally breaking under the sheer ridiculousness of this whole evening. They were stood at a food stall at some small-town funfair, contemplating the picture of an oddly shaped lump of fried dough that's covered in a small mountain of cinnamon-sugar, as music pours out from the beer tent across the way.   
  
Phil's already digging into his pockets for some of his American money, calling back over his shoulder “I don't know but we're going to find out!”  
  
So they sat together under the lights, fingers and lips growing sugar coated and sticky while listening to the sounds of summer in the air. The call of the game operators caught Dan's attention, and he shifted to look over at Phil, catching his eye.  
  
“Shall we play?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at Phil as he smirked at him. He knew Phil would accept his challenge; he was never able to resist trying to best Dan at something.  
  
Phil shook his head and laughed, “Alright, but only one. I'm not wasting my money on a rigged game.”  
  
“Should've known you'd make it an all-or-nothing,” Dan snorted. “Come on then.”  
  
Phil let Dan pick the game, which seemed simple enough-just pop the balloons with the darts. They'd both done terribly, darts bouncing every which way while they shoved and shouted mock insults at each other. In the end, Phil was triumphant, with a whole two balloons popped to Dan's one. He did a little victory shimmy before choosing his prize, a cheap little mirror with an image of kittens that Dan knew would find a way into their bedroom.  
  
He's barely sighed at the thought of his ruined aesthetic before Phil was nudging him again, pointing out the lighted wheel at the end of the midway.  
  
“Wanna ride?” It was casually said but there was a wealth of emotion hidden in those blue eyes, that fat bottom lip tilting up into a smile. “I bought tickets while you were fixing your hair.”  
  
“I was washing my hands!” Dan exclaimed before rolling his eyes playfully. “Come on then, you giant sap.”  
  
At the top of the wheel, Phil slides his hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze and suddenly Dan's happy he'd said yes instead of no, as they drift through the sounds of summer in the air.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
